Oh My Rival!
by nufze
Summary: [Oh My Rival part 4 : The Gloomy Chamber] Ada ruangan tersembunyi di sekolah! Dan Ino baru menyadarinya, sebuah misteri dan rahasia bertahan tersimpan rapih di ruang itu. Apa langkah Sasuke selanjutnya?—dan respon Shikamaru setelahnya? Come and read then :) /RnR/AU/AT
1. Chapter 1

**Oh My Rival : A War Begins!**

"Inuzuka Kiba, C-"

"Hyuuga Hinata, C+"

"Haruno Sakura, C"

Suara Kurenai-sensei yang sedang membacakan daftar nilai hasil ujian Biologi kemarin terdengar bagaikan alunan lagu nina bobo bagi Shikamaru. Kepala pria itu selalu terasa berat melawan gravitasi. Hingga akhirnya sempurna mendarat di meja di mana dia berbagi dengan Yamanaka Ino. Yup, Ino gadis paling cerewet dan merepotkan di dunia itu memang sengaja dipasangkan oleh guru mereka, sebuah ironi yang cantik. Ironi? Jelas! Shikamaru dan Ino memang pada dasarnya adalah teman dekat sedari kecil, namun untuk banyak hal mereka tidak ada cocok-cocoknya sehingga menimbulkan ide sang ibu guru untuk menyatukan perbedaan mereka dengan menempatkan mereka di meja yang sama.

"Dasar malas! Beraninya kau tidur! Bagaimana kalau Kurenai-sensei melihatmu. Aku pasti akan kena imbas dari kemalasanmu itu, kau tahu kan—" Belum lengkap celotehan panjang Ino jari telunjuk Shikamaru sudah menempel lembut di bibir ranum gadis itu. Yah, setidaknya cukup sukses membuat gadis manis itu berhenti berkicau. Dengan pose masih tertidur, dan arah kepala menghadap Ino, Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Kau harus dengar berapa nilaiku." gumam Shikamaru pelan. Senyuman sinisnya tertangkap jelas oleh mata Ino. Benar saja! tak lama berucap sombong seperti itu, Kurenai-sensei menyatakan hal yang mendukung alibi seorang pemalas bernama Nara Shikamaru itu, "Dan, ini dia jawara kelas kita untuk kesekian kalinya. Sejujurnya jika bisa, aku ingin memberikan lima tanda plus pada nilainya. Beri tepuk tangan untuk Nara Shikamaru, dengan nilai terbaik seangkatan yaitu A+"

Ino melongo. Bagaimana mungkin ada nilai A plus? Apalagi bagi Kurenai-sensei yang terkenal pelit dengan nilai. Batin gadis itu mulai ricuh, Shikamaru mendapat nilai yang benar-benar sempurna. Lalu bagaimana dengan nilainya? Ah, jujur Ino paling benci pelajaran Biologi karena urusan hafal-menghafal-analis-analisis apalagi dengan gaya mengajar Kurenai-sensei yang tegas luar biasa—terlebih dia mengarang bebas saat ujian kemarin. Yakin sudah, nilai ujiannya hancur dalam mata pelajaran ini.

Dan…

"Sayangnya, untuk nilai terburuk jatuh pada Yamanaka Ino. Ah, karena nilaimu paling buruk, jadi aku harap Nara Shikamaru mampu mengajarmu untuk mengejar nilaimu yang terlalu hancur itu."

_'Tamatlah sudah aku' _gumam Ino lirih, seraya mengarahkan matanya ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang tersenyum mengejek kepadanya. Duh!

* * *

Hujan turun dengan frekuensi yang stabil sore itu berhasil membuat atmosfir ruangan perpustakaan menjadi membosankan. Waktu menunjukan lima sore, perpustakaan memang sudah tutup sepuluh menit yang lalu namun karena Shikamaru menginginkan keheningan untuk mengajar Ino sehingga waktu tutup adalah waktu yang dia pilih sebagai waktu yang tepat. Rak-rak tinggi itu, keheningan ini makin membuat Ino merasa bosan dan tidak fokus. Cuaca yang dingin membuat Ino menggenggam tangannya untuk mengusir kedinginan, kemudian sekilas menatap jendela sekolahnya berharap waktu cepat segera berlalu. Mata birunya terpejam rapat menikmati ritme hujan yang mendamaikan.

CTEK!

Refleks Ino mengelus puncak kepalanya yang habis kena lempar pensil kayu oleh seseorang di hadapannya, "Aduh, sakit!" Ino menggerutu. Mendengar gerutuan Ino, sang pelaku tanpa ada rasa berdosa malah berpindah tempat duduk, hingga sekarang tempat duduknya tepat di sebelah Ino.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan melamun dan dengarkan. Jangan buang waktu berhargaku dan dengarkan!" dengan nada yang sombong dan menyebalkan Shikamaru kembali bercuap-cuap melanjutkan materi yang menurut Ino bagaikan sebuah dongeng tepat pengantar tidur.

CTEK!

Kali ini jitakanlah yang mendarat di puncak kepala Ino. Shikamaru hanya memasang wajah flat dengan senyuman licik tak kalah datar menatap Ino dengan aura geram karena merasa tidak diperhatikan.

"Kubilang dengarkan dan perhatikan." Ino menghela nafas, menahan rasa kesalnya. Gadis itu berusaha fokus mendengar celotehan Shikamaru tentang bagaimana siklus kreb berlangsung, tentang bagaimana metabolisme lipid-protein-dan blablabla. Tanpa sadar, mata Ino mulai terasa berat. Suara baritone Shikamaru dan alunan hujan yang terdengar pelan dari luar maupun hembusan air conditioner tak kuasa membuatnya untuk fokus pada belajar.

"Oi, bodoh. Buka matamu, apa kau tidak malu nilaimu paling hancur?" gerutu Shikamaru sambil menepuk kepala Ino dengan buku. Ino terbangun karena merasa kepalanya ditepuk dengan buku tebal bernama biologi itu.

"AH! SHIKAMARU BODOH! Itu sakit tau!" ujar Ino sambil mendaratkan jitakan ke kepala Shikamaru. Namun sayang, Shikamaru tidak mau kalah dia kembali menjitak Ino hingga Ino tidak bisa membalasnya.

"Kalau aku bodoh kenapa aku dapat nilai terbaik di kelas dan kau yang terburuk? _Cih mendokusai!_"

"Mana peduli aku. Yang jelas, caramu menjelaskan itu sangat membosankan. Seolah kau tidak ada niat-niatnya untuk mengajariku,"

"Ckk, mendokuse onna! Kau cukup mendengar dan mencatat bukannya mengkritik." Shikamaru kemudian kembali melanjutkan materi kuliahnya untuk Ino. Dan ino? gadis itu geram bukan kepalang. Kepalanya menolak mengarah dan fokus pada ucapan-ucapan Shikamaru, dan berharap Shikamaru bergegas menyudahi kuliahnya.

"Kau melamun lagi? Pantas kau dicap jadi manusia paling bodoh di kelas oleh Kurenai-sensei" Ucapan Shikamaru mendelik kasar ke relung hati Ino. Benar memang, dia bodoh dalam urusan hafal-menghafal. Tapi setidaknya Ino tidak bodoh disemua mata pelajaran. Nilai sastranya sangat baik! Yap, Ino benci hafalan tapi Ino suka sastra. Lebih baik menghafal _vocabulary _baru atau istilah bahasa daripada menghafal anatomi makhluk hidup ataupun siklus metabolism yang ingin membuatnya muntah saking banyaknya materi yang harus dipahami dan dihapal.

Menarik nafas panjang, Ino yang temperamental mulai terpantik, "BAIKLAH! Aku tahu kau itu pintar, cerdas, dewa dan blablabla ala omong kosong pujian dari guru kesayanganmu itu. Sudahlah, aku bisa belajar sendiri, dan akan kubuktikan padamu aku akan mengalahkanmu pada ujian Biologi selanjutnya!" dengan mata yang sedikit berair karena menahan kesal, gadis cantik itu mulai beranjak berniat meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian di perpustakaan.

Shikamaru menaikkan alis matanya, "Apa kau yakin? Mengalahkanku?" Ucapan dalam Shikamaru memaksa Ino menghentikan langkahnya.

"Iya! Aku akan mendapat nilai terbaik tanpa perlu ada bantuan darimu. Aku akan mengalahkanmu, Nara Shikamaru!" Shikamaru tertawa, dan Ino hanya menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Setidaknya, Shikamaru itu adalah sahabat kecilnya. Tega sekali dia menertawakan Ino seperti itu.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, memandangi Ino dalam dengan senyuman yang tak tertebak, entah tulus ataupun sinis, "Kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan hanya akan berakibat kegagalan jika itu tanpa persiapan."

Ino tersenyum jengkel mendengar ucapan bijak Shikamaru.

Gadis itu terkekeh sinis. Menatap pria menyebalkan dihadapannya dengan jengkel. Melempar balik ucapan dari sang lawan, "Dan kesombongan hanya akan berakibat kegagalan karena itu akan membuat orang buta akan potensi orang lain." Dengan begitu Ino melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian di perpustakaan yang sepi dan dingin.

_Well, perang dimulai!_

**-TBC-**

* * *

entahlah saudara-saudara, saya ngebuat ini kayanya udah berbulan2 yang lalu. masih cacat tapi pengen ngeramein arsip shikaino yang udah tenggelem, mohon saran dan kritik jika pembahasaan ataupun penulisan yang masih kurang baik :) ah satu lagi, karakter ceritanya emang dibuat rada OOC dan ceritanya AU.

semoga, saya konsisten untuk buat chapter2 berikutnya. kehadiran episode selanjutnya ditentukan oleh ada atau tidaknya feedback/review. ayo repiewpiew yo reader :)

longlive Shikaino! and longlive CSIF :')


	2. Chapter 2 : Another Wars!

**Oh My Rival! Pt.2: Another Wars!**

Mata tajam Shikamaru mengekor langkah Ino yang bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan. Kemudian terpejam cukup lama, mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu Ino mendeklarasikan perang dengannya. Pria muda itu kemudian tersenyum sendiri mengingat tingkah tergesa-gesa teman sebangkunya itu.

"_Aku akan mendapat nilai terbaik tanpa perlu ada bantuan darimu." _Masih segar ucapan Ino untuknya. Senyuman Shikamaru perlahan memudar, mata eboninya kemudian menatap tumpukan buku biologi yang sudah dia siapkan untuk mengajar Ino, tapi rupanya bukannya membuat gadis itu belajar dia malah membuat gadis itu naik pitam. Sesaat remaja berambut nanas itu menghela nafas sembari diambil pena dan buku tulis, kemudian menulis sesuatu.

"_Tsk, mendokusai onna!_"

* * *

Mata biru Ino melotot, memaksa otot kelopak matanya untuk tetap stabil. Jujur, Ino sangat mengantuk tapi mau bagaimana? Sebuah ucapan yang sudah terlontar tak bisa dikembalikan. Tanpa lelah Ino membolak-balik bukunya, berusaha keras untuk mencerna semua kata-kata analisis yang terurai secara menyebalkan di kertas putih itu.

"Oooh, aku benci sekali eksak!" gerutu Ino sambil memijit pelipisnya. Jika teringat dulu, sejujurnya Ino ingin sekali masuk ke kelas sastra atau segala yang berhubungan dengan bahasa, karena memang bakatnya ada di sana. Tapi sayang, takdir aneh malah membawanya masuk ke sebuah jurusan yang paling ia tidak sukai. Meskipun begitu, Ino akan memastikan dia akan memenuhi semua ucapannya, mengalahkan seorang Nara Shikamaru. Mustahil memang, tapi ia harus mencoba.

Manik biru Ino melirik sekilas ke arah jendela kamarnya yang lebar itu. Lampu kamar tetangga yang lokasinya tepat di seberang kamar Ino terlihat sudah padam dan tirainya sudah tertutup. Ino meringis sinis, '_Jadi manusia itu sudah tidur?' _Ino tiba-tiba tertawa, membayangkan kalau tetangganya yang menyebalkan itu tetap malas kemudian menjadi bodoh karena malas, bisa dipastikan masa depan akan ada di tangannya. Ino terus berkhayal, membayangkan suatu saat nanti Shikamaru berlutut dan mengaku kalau dia lebih bodoh dari Ino. _Ha! _Pasti ekspresi mukanya akan lucu sekali.

"HAHAHAAHAA…" PLUK! "Eh?" tawa jahat dan khayalan Ino terhenti saat suara kerikil mendarat di jendelanya. Iris emeraldnya bertemu dengan iris malas berwarna coklat itu, dan sadarlah Ino, tetangganya rupanya belum tidur. Dengan kaos oblong, mata malas dan wajah datar, tetangganya itu terus menatap ke arahnya—seolah menunggu Ino untuk keluar dari kamar. Dengan tergesa dan kesal, Ino membuka jendela kamar kemudian berlari kecil menuju balkon kamarnya. Ino menatap tetangganya itu garang, menunggu alasan kenapa tetangganya melempar jendelanya dengan kerikil. Namun nihil, yang ditunggu untuk bicara malah terus menerus diam dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang sulit Ino tebak. Ino yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran kemudian berteriak, "HEI NARA! APA MAUMU?"

"Berhenti tertawa seperti nenek sihir! itu mengganggu tidurku."

"Bukan urusanku!" bantah Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

PLUK! Sesuatu melayang menuju arah Ino. Sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal, dengan tulisan besar di sampulnya 'Rangkuman Biologi' lantas, bola mata Ino membesar. Ino membuka buku itu perlahan, buku itu dipenuhi oleh tulisan tangan rapih Shikamaru dilengkapi gambar-gambar unik yang membuat Ino tertarik untuk membaca buku itu. Ino menatatapnya Shikamaru itu tidak percaya, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum. Dan seketika pula, Ino terdiam menggenggam buku di tangannya.

Nara Shikamaru menghela nafas sembari membalikan badannya. Berjalan perlahan meninggalkan balkon kamarnya, kemudian berucap tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya, "Bacalah itu! kuharap kau serius mau mengalahkanku."

"Apa ini?" tanya Ino masih bingung. Tapi rupanya yang ditanya malah masuk ke kamarnya, dan langsung menutup jendela dan menyibakan tirainya tanda ia tidak mau diganggu lebih jauh.

Ino tercengang. _Dasar Nanas aneh!_

* * *

Keesokan paginya…

Jam pertama pagi itu diisi oleh Kurenai-sensei, sang guru biologi. Hari itu, Ino hanya fokus pada buku bacaan yang diberikan Shikamaru. Jujur, daripada mendengar Kurenai-sensei menjelaskan bagaimana siklus metabolisme berlangsung secara panjaang dan membingungkan, Ino lebih memilih membaca buku rangkuman buatan Shikamaru. Sekilas gadis manis berambut panjang itu menatap pria yang duduk di sampingnya, dan… seperti biasa pria itu sedang tertidur. Timbul seukir senyuman manis dari gadis itu untuk teman sebangkunya itu—'_Domo Arigato, Shika'._ Namun, ternyata Kurenai-sensei menangkap momen langka itu. Senyuman licik mengukir wajah guru cantik itu.

"Jadi proses anabolisme pada karbohidrat itu adalah pembentukan dari senyawa kompleks…" Tiba-tiba Kurenai-sensei terdiam dari penjelasan panjangnya dan mata maroonnya secara mendadak seperti menyortir isi kelas. Dalam hitungan detik aura kelas berubah menjadi menegangkan—terutama untuk Ino. Mungkinkah karena Shikamaru tertidur lagi di kelasnya? Karena, rasa-rasanya Kurenai-sensei sedang berjalan perlahan mendekati meja mereka. DEG!

"Aku ingin kau dan Shikamaru keluar dari kelasku, nona. Aku rasa aku sudah lelah untuk membangunkan bocah malas itu dari kelasku. Persiapkan dirimu, besok remedial biologi khusus untuk dirimu. Aku tidak butuh dua orang yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku saat aku mengajar. _Mengerti?—_"

'_WHAT THE HELL?' _Lagi-lagi Ino menjadi korban dari kemalasan Shikamaru. Rasanya baru beberapa detik yang lalu dia berterima kasih pada Shikamaru karena rela memberi bukunya. Memang bukan seutuhnya salah Shikamaru, karena Ino sedari tadi terus membaca buku itu dan mengabaikan Kurenai-sensei. Dengan muka geram Ino bangkit dari kelasnya tanpa perlawanan, membiarkan Shikamaru supaya dibangunkan secara _LIVE _oleh guru mereka.

"Haha, romantisnya. Bagaikan Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy. Perfect! Hahaha—" sambung Naruto. Yang rupanya mendapat pancingan mantap dari seisi kelas. _Halah, _sejak kapan Hermione dan Draco bisa romantis, yang Ino tahu Hermione dan Draco adalah pasangan yang _chemistry love-hate _nya paling mantap kalau dihubungkan dengan fanfiksi dengan julukan tenar Dramione. _BUT WHAT THE HELL IT RELATES TO SHIKAINO! _Mantaplah sudah kegeraman Ino terhadap Shikamaru.

* * *

"Ino, berhenti!" Shikamaru berusaha mengejar Ino yang sedang _brisk walking, _berusaha keras untuk tidak tertangkap oleh pria bermarga Nara itu. sayangnya, kecepatan Shikamaru jauh lebih memukau sehingga dengan mudah ia mendapat lengan Ino. Seketika juga wajah Ino yang merah karena malu itu menatap mantap Shikamaru.

Ino yang geram, menjawab pernyataan Shikamaru, "APA?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Perpustakaan. Berhenti mengikutiku dan pergi TIDUR saja sana!" ucap Ino sambil melepas genggaman tangan Shikamaru dari lengannya. Gadis itu dengan gesit melaju menuju perpustakaan dan meninggalkan Shikamaru di lorong. Shikamaru hanya bisa terdiam di tempat menatap Ino pergi. Menghela nafas lagi…

* * *

BUK! BUK! Dengan kasar Ino menaruh tumpukan buku itu ke meja. Memancing mata-mata heran dari sekelilingnya karena kegaduhan yang ia ciptakan, tapi rupanya gadis itu terlihat cuek dan terus bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan balonnya. Bibir tipisnya tidak berhenti berkomat-kamit, _ngedumel _tanpa henti—_'Semua ini karena si pemalas itu!'_

"Aaaah! Baka! Shikamaru baka!"

"Apa kau sedang mencari perhatian, nona?" Suara itu membuat Ino skakmat di tempat. Ino cukup mengenal suara ini, suara seseorang yang sangat dikaguminya. Perlahan tapi pasti Ino bergerak membalikan diri menuju sumber suara. _Ah, _Uchiha Sasuke! Pangeran tampan sekolah itu sekarang bicara padanya!

"Tolong jangan membuat suara gaduh lagi. Atau kau harus keluar dari sini!" Uchiha itu kembali bersuara tegas berusaha mengingatkan Ino. Mengingat jabatannya sebagai Ketua Kedisiplinan di sekolahnya jadi Ino mewajari jika Uchiha ini cukup galak jika itu berhubungan tentang gaduh, sampah, bolos atau memanjat pagar.

"A-ah, _gomen!" _Mendadak Ino kehilangan nyalinya untuk ber-_fangirl _karena tatapan tajam Sasuke kepadanya cukup membuat detak jantung Ino semakin aktif dan menyesakkan.

"Ckk.." Tiba-tiba saja, tangan kanan Sasuke menempel dipucuk kepala Ino. Dan secara mendadak Sasuke mendekatkan jarak wajahnya dan Ino dengan mendorong kepala Ino ke arahnya. Berbisik dengan tegas dan dingin, "_Jangan kau ulangi lagi, nona! Mengerti?"_

Mungkin jika Sasuke melihat lebih dekat lagi, ia akan melihat betapa merahnya wajah lawan bicara di depannya itu. Ino berusaha keras untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Tapi dia hanya bisa menahan nafasnya, berusaha keras untuk bicara selayaknya, karena bicara gugup bukanlah gayanya.

"Mengerti tidak?" sekali lagi Sasuke beretoris ria, semakin pula Ino gugup luar biasa.

"MENGERTIII!" dan ternyata bukannya menjawab ataupun bicara dengan layak. Gadis manis berambut pirang itu malah teriak dan membuat Sasuke menyipitkan matanya karena suara Ino mampu mendengungkan telinganya–_cempreng!_ Refleks Ino menutup mulutnya, menyesal sudah kelepasan. Namun reaksi Ino hanya mendapat tatapan makin dingin dari Sasuke.

"Keluar dari sini!" Serentak tangan kanan Sasuke sudah menggenggam erat tangan Ino. Menyeret gadis itu keluar dari perpustakaan, membuat seluruh siswa yang berada di sana terheran-heran. Namun, sebelum melangkah lebih jauh rupanya ada sebuah tangan yang terpaksa menghentikan langkah mereka. Tangan kiri Ino dipegang erat oleh seseorang! Dan rasanya genggaman dan hangat itu terasa familiar di kulit Ino.

"Dia urusanku, Uchiha. Tak perlu menyeretnya, cukup berikan dia padaku!" Ah! Suara itu—_ah, _Nara Shikamaru. Seketika saja mata Ino melongo melihat Shikamaru tiba-tiba berwajah keras seperti itu. Pria yang biasa terlihat dengan mata malas itu kini terlihat seperti menantang Ketua Pendisiplin itu tanpa ada keraguan.

"_Cih, _jangan ikut campur Nara!"

Oh my god! Sekarang Ino benar-benar dalam posisi membingungkan. Tangan kanannya sedang digenggam oleh Uchiha Sasuke—pangeran sepanjang zaman yang selalu diimpikan setiap wanita di sekolahnya a.k.a bagian dari ketua Dewan Siswa spesialis bidang pendisiplinan dan lengan kirinya sedang digenggam erat oleh Nara Shikamaru—pemenang lomba karya ilmiah berturut-turut sejak SMP dan teman masa kecilnya yang sekarang telah membuat Ino bersumpah akan menjadi lawan saingnya di akademis. Dan _ups _tak lupa di antara mereka, ada puluhan siswa yang sedang melihat penasaran ke arah mereka bertiga.

"_Oh tuhaan!" _gumam Ino lirih. Mau pilih ke yang mana?—Sasuke atau Shikamaru?

_Well, another wars begins!_

-**TBC-**

* * *

terima kasih banyaaak feedbacknya kawan2 :') /nangis haru/ walaupun yang part 1 masih anyep, tapi insya allah next episodnya akan semakin di evaluasi. semoga feedback dari kalian tetep ada ya, karena review kalian yang menyemangati saya untuk keep going gituh.

oya terima kasih banyak u/ : **Haruno Legina **(terima kasih banyak ya legi-chan, semoga makin banyak para naruto shipper yang akan 'ngeh' sama pair Shikaino); **Pixie-Alleth**(makasih bibeh udah mampir ke lapak daku lafyuu full) ; **kirei- neko**(memang agak cintah, hehe sudah diingatkan ya...biar ada greget dikit hehe) ;** White Azalea**(YUPPP! ino emang cerdas! i knew it, apalagi di awal2 naruto. nanti evachan akan nemuin kecerdasan ino kok, mungkin bukan terbaik di akademis tapi di yang lain :)) ; **Yola-ShikaIno**(ini dia jengjeng, spesial buat my unyu unyu daughter haha). **Guest, Putri, Shikainofans, Renvel Takokak, Ino-hime **dan **Saki.**

semoga saya konsisten lagi buat chapter selanjutnya :) /aamiin/

LONGLIVE SHIKAINO! LONGLIVE C-SIF!


	3. Chapter 3 : Dimulai!

**Oh My Rival! Pt.3 : Dimulai~**

**.**

Dua pasang mata tajam itu saling bertatapan. Seolah terhubung satu sama lain, percikan kebencian meluap pekat di sana. Mata hitam dan mata coklat itu seolah bertarung untuk mencari dominasi. Sedangkan tangan dari masing-masing pemilik mata itu berjuang untuk mengambil alih objek yang kini berada di tengah mereka. Objek? Rupanya sang objek itu hanya bisa kebingungan, berusaha untuk lepas dari jeratan erat dua manusia aneh bernama Shikamaru dan manusia tampan bernama Sasuke. Objek itu—Ino, tampaknya malah mengabaikan atmosfir perang yang menguap kental dan terus meronta agar mereka melepaskan jeratannya.

"Hei kalian! Lepaskan! Ini sakit tau." gerutu Ino yang rupanya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh kedua pria yang beberapa jengkal lebih tinggi darinya itu. Mereka berdua masih saling bertatapan seolah ingin membunuh satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghela nafas kencang, kemudian tersenyum sinis ke arah Shikamaru. Menarik Ino lebih kencang, sehingga tubuh Ino dengan kasar terdorong ke arah Sasuke hingga pose mereka seperti sedang berpelukan. Shikamaru yang menyadari kelengahannya langsung mengambil tangan Ino namun terlambat, Sasuke sudah mengunci Ino.

"Jangan main-main, Uchiha!" Shikamaru mengeraskan nada suaranya, seperti bukan Shikamaru yang Ino kenal. Entah, kenapa pijaran tatapan Shikamaru untuk Sasuke terlihat begitu aneh bagi Ino. Dan entah mengapa, Shikamaru yang dilihatnya kali ini benar-benar berbeda dari yang selama ini dia kenal. Posesif dan ugh…keren~

Sasuke tertawa kecil seolah dia paham akan sesuatu, di lepasnya pelukannya pada Ino. Tapi genggamannya masih erat di tangan gadis bermata emerald itu. "Kau yang pertama kali ingin bermain, Nara. Jangan mencari masalah denganku dengan mencampuri pekerjaanku!" dengan begitu Sasuke melepas tangan Ino dan sedikit mendorong gadis yang kebingungan itu ke arah Shikamaru. Shikamaru cukup gesit untuk menangkap tubuh linglung Ino.

Kemudian, dengan santainya Sasuke menarik bahu Shikamaru dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pria berambut model nanas itu. Berbisik sesuatu, "_Terima kasih, Nara. Berkat ini, aku jadi tahu kelemahanmu."_

Shikamaru yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum sinis. Kemudian Sasuke pun berlalu begitu saja, tanpa mencatat skor merah Ino yang tadi membuat gaduh. Ino hanya bisa melongo melihat adegan yang super-duper mirip opera sabun yang setiap malam dia tonton.

"Hei, Shika? Apa kau begitu akrab dengan Sasuke-kun?"

Pertanyaan polos Ino hanya dijawab dengan tatapan tajam dari Shikamaru. Kemudian, begitu saja pria malas itu beranjak pergi—meninggalkan pertanyaan menggantung Yamanaka Ino. Rupanya Shikamaru mengambil beberapa buku dari perpustakaan tersebut, kemudian menarik lengan Ino pelan dan mengarahkan gadis itu ke suatu tempat. Meninggalkan perpustakaan itu dengan langkah yang tergesa, menyebabkan tatapan-tatapan heran dari pengunjung perpustakaan tersebut.

* * *

.

"Shikamaru! Kau mau membawaku kemanaa?" Ino benar-benar bingung. Shikamaru terus membawanya menaiki anak tangga sekolah. Bukannya menjawab, Shikamaru tetap bungkam dan terus membawa Ino bersamanya. Rupanya Shikamaru membawa Ino ke puncak gedung sekolah—sebuah balkon luas yang ternyata terdapat banyak sekali pohon dan bunga. Semuanya terlihat begitu hijau, warna yang meneduhkan mata. Ino tercengang, bingung antara kagum atau merasa aneh. _Bukannya harusnya balkon atap itu gersang ya?_

Shikamaru yang menyadari tatapan bingung Ino, langsung tersenyum geli. Tidak biasanya seorang Ino kalem. Shikamaru pun beranjak dan duduk di atas rerumputan balkon tersebut, menepuk sisi sebelahnya seolah mengisyaratkan Ino untuk duduk di sampingnya. Ino hanya bisa menurut.

"Ini proyekku. _Green roofs_ bahasa kerennya." Ino hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ada tempat seindah ini diatas sekolah?" tanya Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Menatap takjub pada jajaran pohon rindang dan beberapa bunga-bunga yang warnanya meneduhkan mata. Jujur, Ino adalah pecinta bunga—bagaimana tidak? Usaha sang ayah yang membuka toko bunga membuat Ino terbiasa hidup di antara bunga-bunga.

Shikamaru hanya terkekeh pelan, "Apa yang kau tahu, selain heboh sendiri dan mengusikku, _huh?" _Ino hanya menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan menyebalkan, kemudian tersenyum manis dan tertawa renyah. Tangan mungilnya memukul lengan Shikamaru pelan.

"Percaya diri sekali kau tuan sok jenius!"

"Aku memang jenius, Ino." ucapan singkat Shikamaru berusaha meyakinkan Ino. Shikamaru benci menjadi seorang yang ngotot akan pengakuan, tapi jika itu berhubung dengan pengakuan gadis super menyebalkan di sampingnya, dia rela untuk ngotot.

"Nanti aku juga akan jadi jenius. Lihat saja!" ucap Ino sambil memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin segar yang mengelus wajahnya. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan polos Ino. Temannya sejak dia TK itu memang punya kepercayaan diri yang kadang berlebihan, juga kebiasaan buruk yaitu tidak mau kalah dari siapapun. Tapi baru kali ini, Shikamaru menemukan Ino butuh bersaing dengannya dalam hal kejeniusan—karena, nyatanya dulu selama mereka dipertemukan terus menerus dari TK hingga sekarang, Ino belum pernah mengeluh akan kejeniusan Shikamaru dan ingin bersaing dengannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin menyaingiku sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap Ino, penasaran.

"Karena semua orang mulai menganggapku bodoh jika aku berada di sampingmu!" gumam Ino—kelopak matanya masih terpejam, tenggelam menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai wajahnya, sehingga dia tidak menyadari kalau Shikamaru sedang mengamatinya dalam-dalam.

Jika kembali ke masa lalu, Ino dan Shikamaru memang selalu dipersatukan dalam kelas yang sama semenjak mereka masih TK—dan saat itu, akademis bukanlah hal yang terlalu mereka permasalahkan waktu itu. Namun, semenjak mereka naik tingkat ke sekolah menengah atas, nilai akademis mulai berpengaruh pada takdir mereka. Peraturan ketat sekolah yang memisahkan siswa dengan sistem ranking per kelas—dimana kelas terbaik hanya berisi orang-orang yang terbaik dan Shikamaru adalah salah satu dari yang terbaik itu, sedangkan Ino hanyalah siswi di kelas menengah, _which nothing special_. Namun rupanya mereka kembali dipersatukan saat tahun akhir sekolah, entah mengapa Shikamaru yang jenius itu bisa sekelas dengan Ino. Dan beberapa siswa yang tadinya duduk di bangku kelas ekslusif juga turun kasta dengan pindah kelas ke kelas rata-rata.

Shikamaru kembali fokus. Pikirannya teringat akan masa lalu di mana dulu beberapa orang kawannya pindah kelas dari kelas menjijikan bernama ekslusif itu. Sebuah rahasia besar yang sampai kini membungkam mulutnya, alasannya mengapa dirinya dan beberapa temannya keluar dari kelas itu. Lagi, Shikamaru menatap Ino dalam, sebelum sadar kalau pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya tidak terbiasa dibandingkan. Apalagi jika aku dibandingkan denganmu yang notabene mantan dari 25 siswa terbaik di sekolah ini. Rasanya aku ingin menunjukan ke sekolah, kalau murid rata-rata sepertiku juga mampu bersaing dengan anak dari kelas ekslusif." Ujar Ino panjang lebar, gadis itu menekuk kedua kakinya dan memeluknya. Tenggelam dalam suasana yang menenangkan, sebelum gadis itu sadar mata lawan bicaranya sudah mengekor lama kepadanya.

Sadar mata mereka bertemu lagi, Shikamaru kembali mengajukan pertanyaan, "Termasuk si Uchiha itu?" Shikamaru sadar betul posisi Uchiha Sasuke di sekolah mereka. _Flower boy _yang terkenal dingin dan jenius itu merupakan mimpi indah bagi setiap para gadis di sekolahnya. Tak terkecuali—Yamanaka Ino, mengingat kejadian tadi di perpustakaan yang membuat dia semakin yakin kalau Ino juga merupakan korban dari '_sekedar tampang'_nya Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"_Tsk, _Ino jangan pakai sufiks segala. Itu menjijikan, terlebih jika yang kita bicarakan si Uchiha itu." gerutu Shikamaru, sambil mendengus pelan. Hatinya sedikit geram ketika Ino terlihat begitu berbinar jika yang mereka bicarakan adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino menangkap dengus kesal Shikamaru, mendelik penasaran, "Kenapa kau terlihat begitu benci dengan Sasuke-kun? Bukanlah kalian dua tahun di kelas yang sama? Seharusnya kalian berteman bukan?" Uchiha Sasuke memang merupakan siswa yang bisa dibilang sama jeniusnya dengan Shikamaru. Merupakan pesaing berat Shikamaru saat ia masih di kelas Ekslusif. Dan di mata Ino menjadi teman sekelas seharusnya bisa menjadi teman dikala suka maupun duka. Seperti yang Ino rasakan dengan teman-teman di kelasnya, walaupun mereka kadang suka menggoda Ino dan menjahilinya. Jujur, Ino sangat menyayangi teman sekelasnya dan segala keunikan yang mereka miliki. Karena itu, Ino merasa aneh melihat Shikamaru yang bertingkah seolah dia membenci Sasuke yang merupakan mantan teman sekelasnya.

"_Lupakan!_ Sekarang berhubung ada banyak jenis tumbuhan, aku akan menjelaskan kepadamu hubungan respirasi tumbuhan dengan siklus Krebs. Pertama-tama bisa kau lihat daun ini, siklus krebs itu berlangsung di mitokondria, yang mana tidak hanya pada terjadi pada tumbuhan melainkan pada seluruh makhluk hidup. Jadi…" Ino hanya menghela nafas panjang, bentuk alibi yang sempurna oleh sang jenius untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. Karena, Ino terlalu malas untuk menyela sang Nara pada akhirnya gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah dan mendengarkan dengan tulus penjelasan panjang sang jenius tentang siklus krebs, tuan crab dan crabby patty. _Heh?_

* * *

_._

Di waktu yang sama, lantai teratas gedung utara Sekolah menengah atas ternama di Konoha. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dengan shade _prison blue _khasnya, memandang lekat ke puncak gedung selatan. Senyuman sinisnya terukir dalam pada wajah tampannya itu.

"_Oi, _Uchiha?" Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Kau sudah dengar, rumor yang beredar?" tanya lawan bicaranya. Hyuuga Neji, jawara fisika bertahan yang menjadi salah satu unggulan di kelas Eksekutif yang biasa berwajah tenang itu kini terlihat mulai gusar.

"Hnn."

"Aku rasa aku butuh bantuanmu. Jabatanku sebagai Dewan Siswa harusnya berakhir awal tahun ini, tapi aku rasa sekarang, aku tidak akan bisa melepasnya. Kau tahu, semakin banyak orang idiot yang mengganggu status KE," ujar Neji serius. Mata porselennya berusaha searah dengan apa yang ditatap lawan bicaranya. Dan seketika! Dia menemukan objek yang sedang diamati oleh sang Uchiha. Sang ketua tersenyum licik menyadarinya.

"Si pengkhianat itu, _Huh?_" tanya Neji dengan nada suara meremehkan. Bukannya menjawab secara verbal, Sasuke malah menatap Neji tajam. Kemudian tertawa kecil, mendengar julukan segar milik objeknya itu.

"Pengkhianat?" retoris Sasuke sambil melanjutkan tawa sinisnya. Neji yang melihat tingkah Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. "Aku rasa kitalah yang pengkhianat, Hyuuga. Bedanya dengan dia adalah dia tidak mau berkerja sama, dan menjadi provokator bermulut sok jenius yang menghancurkan segalanya—nama yang tepat untuknya adalah pembangkang."

"_Heh, _apa bedanya."

Tanpa menjawab Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Neji di sana—Balkon mewah, tempat di mana para dewan siswa beristirahat. Sedangkan mata putih pekat milik sang ketua masih sibuk mengobservasi objek yang diinginkan Sasuke. Bukan! Bukan hanya satu objek melainkan satu objek yang cantik. _Menarik!_

* * *

_._

_[Dewan Siswa berdiri sudah sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dimonopoli oleh kelas Ekslusif yang notabene sebagai siswa terbaik di sekolah yang tidak diragukan lagi prestasinya baik secara regional, nasional maupun internasional. Terdiri dari 25 siswa jenius, terdiri dari 15 siswa dan 10 siswi. Memiliki kekuasaan nyaris tak terhingga untuk mengatur dan memanajemen diri maupun IQ bagi setiap siswa menengah ke bawah. Mengatur training ketat saat orientasi siswa dan sebagainya. Merupakan harta karun berharga sekolah yang tak ternilai]_

"_Eww, _ini lebay banget?" Sakura mendengus geli saat selesai membaca satu paragraf dari isi blog Dewan Siswa KHS. Ino yang berada di sampingnya pun mendekat ke sahabatnya, penasaran.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Ino repetitif. Sakura hanya bisa menunjukan jarinya ke arah monitor laptopnya seraya memasang wajah yang ingin muntah. Ino pun mulai membaca deskripsi yang tertulis di layar, dan perlahan mulai menunjukan wajah yang sama jijiknya dengan sahabatnya itu. Namun gadis berambut pirang itu menghela nafas pelan, berusaha sadar diri.

"Tapi mereka kan memang keren?"

"Iya sih, tapi penjelasannya ini _lho_ berlebihan. Makin tahun sepertinya mereka makin haus ketenaran. Eh, bukannya makin tenar tapi makin _mencar!" _ujar Sakura yang kemudian diiyakan oleh Ino. Gadis manis berambut pink itu menyikut lengan Ino yang ada di sampingnya.

"Untung, Shikamaru udah _out _dari Kelas mengerikan bernama KE itu ya?" Ino hanya tertawa renyah mendengar ledekan sahabatnya itu.

"Untung, Naruto juga sudah _out _ya?" ledek Ino yang berhasil membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Ha! Ino paling suka menggoda Sakura, dan begitupun Sakura yang suka sekali meledek Ino dan Shikamaru yang padahal mereka berdua hanyalah berteman biasa.

"Apaan sih, _yellowpig !_ Ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya aku merestui hubunganmu dan si pemalas jenius itu, kalian demi apapun serasi sekali. Ha! Aku bahkan ingin sekali membuat blog yang memuat tentang kisah romantis kalian selama di kelas, _hahaha!" _Ino mengangkat satu alisnya, sedikit gemas dengan tingkah Sakura yang mulai mengaktifkan mode menyebalkannya. Dengan pelan, Ino menarik rambut Sakura yang kemudian di balas dengan lemparan bantal oleh Sakura.

"Aku benar kan? Yang satunya rada _telmi _dan yang satunya kelewat jenius. Yang satunya bawel dan yang satunya molor. Bahkan kau sudah menantangnya menjadi saingan untuk nilai-nilai ke depannya. _DUH, PERFECT!" _ledekan Sakura semakin menjadi.

"YAK! Patrick! Kau juga cocok dengan si rambut Spongebob itu!" ledek balik Ino sambil melemparkan semua bantalnya ke arah gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Patrick adalah julukan lain Ino untuk Sakura. Apalagi kalau bukan karena rambut Sakura yang mengingatkan Ino tentang betapa _pink_nya seorang Patrick.

"YAK! Kau yang Spongebob bukan Naruto! Kau juga cocok dengan rambut nanas itu! Lagipula rumahnya Spongebob itu di rumah nanas kan? _Aww, so romantic!" _Sakura membalas perang bantal Ino dengan sama gigihnya. Gadis itu mulai menyibakkan selimut lavender Ino dan melemparnya ke arah sang pemilik.

"_Pinkhead! _Hentikaan! Kau bisa menghancurkan kamarku, bakaa!" dan akhirnya tawa mereka pun pecah. Cekikikan cempreng dua gadis itu tanpa mereka sadari mencapai rumah sang tetangga. Dan sang tetangga yang sedang tidur itu hanya bisa berkomat-kamit berkali-kali, menahan rasa kesalnya pada keberisikan yang mereka timbulkan. Dan _ehmm…_mungkin jika lampu kamar sang tetangga menyala, akan terlihat dengan jelas rona merah yang menjalar di pipi pemuda itu.

"_Mendokusee Ona!"_

_-TBC-_

* * *

terima kasih sudah mampir ya reader tercinta, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian ya.

love you alot, my precious reader!

hidup SHIKAINO! and my beloved family, C-SIF~


	4. Chapter 4 : The Gloomy Room

**Oh My Rival part 4 : The Gloomy Chamber**

**.**

**.**

_"Fyuuh." _

Ino meregangkan tubuhnya, sedikit _stratching _untuk melemaskan ototnya sembari membuang nafas. Mata biru langitnya kemudian menatap sahabatnya—Sakura, yang kini sedang terlelap di kasurnya, surai merah mudanya tersibak kontras dengan warna _sprei_nya. Terbentuk kurva melengkung—sebuah senyuman lebar, saat pikirannya melayang melihat kondisi kamarnya yang berantakan tidak karuan karena _pillow fight _mereka beberapa jam yang lalu. Sakura memang sering menginap di rumah Ino untuk sekedar bermain atau belajar bersama, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Si pink itu _ileran, _haha." Ino tertawa kecil setelah sadar akan objeknya mengeluarkan sedikit aliran air dari mulut mungilnya. Namun tak lama Ino menggelengkan kepala, merasa kantuknya sudah hilang berkat hiburan tidak sadar dari Sakura. Mata birunya kembali fokus pada objek utamanya—buku pemberian Shikamaru. Dibuka lagi buku itu, lembar demi lembar. Memang butuh lebih dari lima menit untuk mencerna tiap lembarnya. Bukan masalah, selama nilai remedialnya bisa mencapai nilai A dan bukan masalah juga dia tidak tidur hingga pagi, selama eksistensinya sebagai siswa biasa dari kelas biasa akan mulai diperhitungkan oleh Kurenai-sensei.

Ino mengepalkan tangannya kemudian mengeratkan ikat kepalanya yang bertulis, '_PANTANG TIDUR SEBELUM PAHAM!' _"Semangat, Ino!" gumam Ino meyakinkan dirinya.

* * *

.

"Spongebob! Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Kau lancar kan?" Belum sempat Ino melangkah keluar kelas, Sakura menghujaninya pertanyaan. Ino hanya tersenyum lebar, selebar-lebar otot wajahnya mampu. Sakura yang paham akan senyuman Ino langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu ringan. Kemudian mencubit pipi Ino sambil tertawa.

"Haha, siapa dulu gurunya? Sakura Haruno!" pernyataan canda Sakura hanya mendapat dengusan kencang dari Ino yang masih tertawa. Benar juga, Sakura adalah gurunya maupun sahabatnya. Guru yang mengajari bahwa cinta dan kecerdasan harus seimbang—mengajari untuk meraih sesuatu yang mungkin tampak mustahil dengan menggunakan intuisi hati dan percaya. TAPI, kalau untuk pelajaran, jujur Ino akan lebih memilih Shikamaru daripada sahabatnya yang bernama alias _Patrick _itu.

"Romantisnya, kurasa buku dari Shikamaru itu sangat membantumu, _ya?"_ goda Sakura.

"Kurasa begitu. Buku ini lumayan keren," jawab Ino jujur. Kemudian menggenggam erat buku pemberian Shikamaru. Benar kata Sakura, buku itu benar-benar membantunya memahami soal rumit yang diberikan Kurenai-sensei tadi, dan untuk itu Ino perlu berterima kasih. Untuk sekarang Ino cukup percaya diri meraih nilai terbaik, dan untuk seterusnya Ino akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa menyaingi Shikamaru.

"Hai, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan!" sapa Naruto.

"Hai Naruto!" ujar Ino sambil membalas senyuman Naruto. Sesekali gadis berambut pirang itu melirik sahabat pinknya yang terlihat bingung itu. lucu memang, sampai sekarang saja Ino masih bingung sebenarnya Sakura itu suka pada Naruto atau _ya _mungkin gadis manis bernama bunga khas jepang itu masih menyimpan rasa pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ujian perbaikannya bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sebelum pria muda berambut kuning pirang itu berceloteh ini-itu. Ino paham betul saat bercengkrama, mata biru Naruto sesekali mencari perhatian dari sahabatnya—Sakura.

"Tentu saja lancar! Aku yang kemarin mengajarinya!" celetuk Sakura.

"Benarkah? Apa Sakura-chan yang mengajarimu, Ino? Kupikir Sakura-chan sangat lemah dalam bidang biologi?" tanya Naruto polos. Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa tertawa renyah. Yang Ino tahu, Sakura mengajarinya untuk ber-_pillow fight _dan menjadi penyerang bantal yang tangguh.

"HEI! NARUTO! Kau meragukan kecerdasanku?" geram Sakura yang hanya dibalas oleh wajah polos Naruto. Salah tingkah karena melihat wajah manis Naruto saat pria itu bingung akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa memukul lengan Naruto pelan.

"Aku tidak mungkin meragukan kecerdasanmu, Sakura-chan. Tidak peduli nilai Sakura-chan lebih banyak C nya bagiku Sakura-chan tetaplah wanita yang cerdas dan tangguh." Mendengar ucapan Naruto yang polos itu, Sakura naik pitam lagi dan meninju Naruto. _Dan yah…_begitulah setiap harinya sejoli yang belum resmi itu bersikap satu sama lain. Karena itu tiap kali Ino bertemu dua perpaduan kuning-_pink _itu serasa dunia menjadi sangat meriah dan heboh. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura dan Naruto selalu bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum bahkan tertawa acap kali mereka bertemu.

"Oh Ino-chan, aku lupa tadi Shikamaru mengirim pesan singkat agar menyuruhmu ke taman. Cepatlah kesana!"

"_Cieee...! _Pasti dia ingin menembakmu, Spongebob!" Sakura dengan tanggap menanggapi ucapan Naruto dan menggunakannya sebagai alat untuk menggoda sahabatnya. Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa melirik sinis pada sahabatnya, "Oi, Patrick, kurasa kau harus menerima pinangan Naruto. Sebelum ada wanita yang bisa menggantikan posisimu. _Wee!" _ jawab Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya untuk selanjutnya meninggalkan NaruSaku itu.

Naruto hanya bisa melirik Sakura sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan Ino yang cukup membuatnya tersenyum dalam hati. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa terpaku, _speechless _dan wajahnya sudah berubah semerah jambu rambutnya. Naruto kembali tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura, memegang pundak gadis itu lembut.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-chan, aku rasa tidak ada wanita yang bisa menggantikanmu." Ujar Naruto menghilangkan ketegangan Sakura sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan gadis _Pink _itu. Tanpa Naruto tahu, rupanya Sakura meloncat-loncat girang. Entah mengapa konfirmasi Naruto barusan cukup untuk membuatnya sangat bahagia.

* * *

.

Mata biru Ino sibuk mencari Shikamaru di taman Sekolah. Sudah lima menit dia mencari keberadaan rambut nanas itu, namun nihil, sepertinya dia sudah tidak ada di lokasi. Ino yang lelah kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di bawah pohon yang rindang, menghela nafasnya lelah. Setelahnya, gadis berambut pirang itu menyadari kalau ada yang duduk di sampingnya. Sekejap saja aura familiar itu menyergap Ino, aura yang mengerikan. Mata gadis itu melirik perlahan dengan ngeri ke arah sampingnya, detak jantungnya kemudian tak lagi karuan.

"Kau tegang sekali, Yamanaka." ucap sang pemilik suara tanpa melirik lawan bicaranya.

"Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke?" Sang lawan bicara hanya bisa melirik malas ke arahnya, tersenyum kecil mendengar suara terbata-bata yang terkesan berlebihan milik Ino.

"Ah, aku rasa aku ada keperluan. Aku duluan ya, Uchiha-san ! Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Kalau boleh jujur Ino ingin sekali duduk di situ lebih lama. Siapa tahu dia bisa berteman dengan orang yang paling peduli terhadap kedisiplinan siswa di sekolahnya, orang yang paling dingin tapi paling tampan. _Ah~ _tapi sayang sekali, Ino merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan dengan orang semacam Sasuke. Jadi bukankah lebih baik untuk pergi dan kembali mencari tujuannya ke taman ini yakni mencari Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru? Bukankah kau baru saja duduk." Ino terpaku di tempat saat mendengarnya. Melihat aura-aura es yang membekukan bergelimangan di antara mereka yang membuat Ino kehilangan suara, dan lebih memilih untuk kembali duduk di samping Uchiha itu. "Baiklah…_hehe, _Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?" ucap Ino memecah keheningan di antara mereka, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bisa tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. Secara tiba-tiba, tangan pucat Uchiha itu meraih tangan Ino dan menempatkannya di jantungnya. Ino terkejut! Tapi, tangannya bisa merespon bagaimana detak jantung milik Uchiha itu sangat tenang dan stabil.

"Kabarku? Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tangan dingin itu kemudian perlahan melepaskan tangan mungil Ino. Kemudian menatap mata gadis itu dalam, Ino yang merasa risih kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lingkungan taman di sekelilingnya. Dan…rupanya, tindakan Sasuke tadi cukup membuat seisi taman jadi memperhatikan mereka semua. Mata-mata bingung, ada yang sinis, ada yang seperti membicarakannya, mata-mata itu bertebaran di mana-mana membuat Ino cukup kesal dan spontan berdiri. Menatap Sasuke geram karena tindakan mendadaknya yang aneh itu, namun balasan Sasuke atas dengus geram Ino hanyalah senyuman dingin, sebuah senyuman yang punya ratusan makna mengerikan.

"Aku pergi dulu!"

"Aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat." Eh? Ino terkejut.

"Maaf, Sasuke-san. Shikamaru menungguku. Sudah ya!" Namun sebelum gadis itu melangkah, tangan dingin Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino panik, melihat tatapan Sasuke yang kembali menjadi dingin itu. "Bukankah kau ingin bertemu Shikamaru? Aku akan membawamu menemuinya." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Ino kembali terkejut, pegangan Sasuke pun semakin kuat, sehingga sekuat apapun Ino berusaha melepasnya seolah pegangan Sasuke itu tidak akan bisa lepas. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke membawa Ino ke suatu tempat. Pria itu tampak tidak peduli rintihan Ino yang memintanya untuk melepas pegangannya, ataupun pertanyaan Ino kenapa dia diperlakukan seperti ini. Yang Sasuke tahu, ini adalah bagian dari alur cerita, dia ingin menyeret gadis itu masuk ke dalam lubang hitam. Menyeretnya bersamanya, ada harapan besar gadis itu bisa menjadi solusi dari masalah 'mereka'...

* * *

.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi? _Jadi_…aku rasa rencana itu pasti akan gagal. Sudahlah, Hyuuga, hentikan semua rencanamu. Aku ingin ini terakhir kalinya kau memanggilku ke sini."

Neji hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. Sudah tertebak olehnya jawabannya akan berupa penolakan. Hyuuga Neji paham betul dengan prinsip kuat seorang Nara—memaksanya hanya akan berdampak pada kegagalan. Dengan memejamkan mata, Neji berkata dengan tenang, "Apa Yamanaka itu pacarmu?" sekilas Shikamaru tidak peduli, namun setelah telinganya berhasil mengoreksi kembali pertanyaan Neji, langkah panjangnya terhenti. Otak jeniusnya mulai mempertimbangkan ratusan premis yang mungkin akan terjadi ketika Neji menyinggung nama Ino.

"Jangan macam-macam dengannya, Hyuuga! Dia hanyalah siswa biasa yang tidak perlu kau seret ke masalah ini." Ucap Shikamaru tegas, tersembunyi dengan rapih memang kerapuhan dari suaranya. Jujur saja, Shikamaru takut kalau Neji akan melibatkan Ino pada masalah mereka. Neji yang mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah.

"Aku hanya bertanya, Nara. Kau tidak perlu sewot, karena aku tidak terlalu tertarik pada wanita pirang." Shikamaru menghela nafas lega, setidaknya tidak ada niat berbohong di intonasi suara milik mantan sahabatnya itu. Dengan begitu, Shikamaru berbalik arah, mengarahkan badannya ke lawan bicaranya itu. "Hyuuga, kau adalah pemimpin di sini, aku rasa kejadian itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu menyelesaikan semua kericuhan yang sudah mereka dan kita mulai. Selesaikan semua ini, karena itu membuatku muak jika kau masih mempertahankan eksistensi bawaan mereka."

Neji kembali tersenyum. Miris. Mata putihnya meredup lagi, mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh seorang Nara itu. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin menghentikan sebuah tindakan yang sudah bisa dianalogikan sebagai ekspansi virus. Bagaimana menghentikan sesuatu yang sudah dimulai sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Karena jika ditebas satu, lahir dua. Entahlah…

* * *

.

"Ini di mana?" suara Ino terdengar rapuh. Kelopak matanya mengerjap, menyesuaikan jumlah cahaya yang minim agar penglihatannya tetap jelas.

Lawan bicaranya terdiam sesaat, melepas genggaman tangannya dari Ino dan melangkah perlahan maju ke depan menyalakan lampu yang sudah redup, namun cukup untuk Ino dan dirinya untuk melihat jelas lingkungan di mana mereka berada. Ino kemudian mendongakan kepalanya takjub melihat dinding tinggi itu penuh berisikan foto-foto dan tulisan-tulisan yang tersusun secara acak. Semua itu tersusun secara acak tapi Ino tetap saja takjub, jumlah foto dan coretan dinding maupun tulisan itu pasti sudah di kumpulkan sejak lama sekali hingga sekarang berjumlah sebanyak itu—menghiasi dinding tua itu secara sempurna.

"Ini markas KE…

Sasuke kemudian menghela nafas. Seolah membuang tekanan yang tadi menghinggapinya sejak ia tiba ke tempat itu. Kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya,

…dulu" Dulu? Ino bergumam. Jadi dulu ada tempat semacam ini di sekolahnya? Jadi di balik ketiga gedung besar sekolahnya terdapat satu gedung tersembunyi yang gelap dan besar semacam ini. '_Tunggu…Jika dia bilang ini markas mereka dulu. Lalu sekarang bagaimana?' _Ino terus menggumamkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan membingungkan dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Ino bingung. Menatap Sasuke, kemudian yang ditatap menoleh pelan ke arahnya. Tatapannya masih tajam dan tidak ada tanda ekspresi apapun di sana.

"Shikamaru." Jawab Sasuke tenang. "Bukankah kau mencari Nara Shikamaru?"

"Tapi tidak ada orang di sini, tidak ada Shikamaru! Apa maksudmu membawaku ke sini, Sasuke?" Ino yang bingung kemudian menghujani Sasuke dengan pertanyaan. Namun sang Uchiha hanya terdiam, menatap gadis itu sama tajamnya seperti saat pertama kali. Mungkin lelah dengan suara mengganggu Ino, Sasuke langsung mengunci mulut Ino dengan tangannya dan mendorong gadis itu perlahan ke dinding. Skak Mat Ino!

"Jangan terlalu kasar padanya, Sasuke!" Suara ini? Mata biru Ino terbelalak, suara ini sungguh tidak asing bagi Ino. Dengan perlahan Ino berusaha mendireksikan matanya ke arah sumber suara yang berada tepat di belakang Sasuke. '_Oh tuhan ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa?'_

Melihat ekspresi kaget Ino, Sasuke kemudian tersenyum. Mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Ino, sangat dekat sehingga gadis itu bisa merasakan hangat dari hembusan nafas Sasuke. Kemudian pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu berbisik pelan, _"Kau tampak sangat kaget, Ino? Sudah kubilang, aku membawamu ke sini karena Shikamaru."_

'_Oh tuhan! Apakah ini mimpi?' _gumam Ino menutup matanya, berharap pemilik sumber suara itu bukanlah orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Tapi sayangnya, ini bukanlah mimpi. _It's freakin real, Ino!_

* * *

_.  
_

Jam keempat sudah lewat setengah jam yang lalu. Kebetulan Kurenai-sensei sedang ada keperluan di luar Sekolah sehingga jam tersebut kosong. Shikamaru yang baru saja kembali kemudian duduk dengan santainya di tempatnya. Mata gelapnya melirik sesaat ke bangku Ino, kosong? Tumben sekali, biasanya gadis itu kalau telat dari jam pelajaran paling hanya telat sekitar 10 menit tidak mungkin sampai 30 menit.

"Sakura? Apa kau melihat Ino?" Sakura yang sedang sibuk bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya kemudian menoleh, wajahnya langsung menunjukan mimik bingung.

"Bukannya kau habis bersamanya tadi?" tanya balik Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya semenjak istirahat tadi."

"Eh? Bukannya kau yang bilang ingin menemuinya di taman?" Shikamaru terdiam. Dan seketika kepanikan menjalari pikirannya. Karena semenjak jam ketiga dia sudah bolos karena harus mengurus sesuatu karena itu mustahil dia menemui Ino. Setelah jam ketiga itu adalah jam istirahat dan demi Kami manapun, dia tidak bilang kalau dia ingin menemui Ino di taman.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu, Sakura?" intonasi Shikamaru mulai menunjukan kepanikan. Sakura terdiam—ikut terbawa suasana menanggapi suara panik Shikamaru, kemudian mata hijau emeraldnya menoleh ke tempat 'dia' Tempat di mana seharusnya dia duduk. Benar saja! Dia tidak ada di tempat duduknya.

"Naruto… Naruto yang bilang." jawab Sakura pelan.

"Na..Naruto?"

Dan… serasa langit-langit kelas saat itu juga runtuh di atas kepala Shikamaru.

-tbc-

* * *

akhirnya selesai juga, berkat mojok di toilet beberapa jam akhirnya dapet beberapa pencerahan. tadinya ngestak banget cerita ini, bingung mau lanjutinnya (ketahuan kalo bukan author sejati, karena semua cerita saya kerangka ceritanya kagak ada alias tergantung mood ama khayalan-_-) haha.

oya, terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mampir (juga review kalo ada waktu dan ingin fik ini berlanjut) :)ofc, my lovely CSIF yang tak pernah lelah datang berkunjung dan bercengkrama. ayo kita jaga SHIKAINO bersama my lovely family! :)

salam,

hard-tothedamn-core-SHIKAINO-fans  
-nufze-


End file.
